


[Podfic] the best things in life are free

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Bahorel has a great idea. It involves Grantaire and free hugs.





	[Podfic] the best things in life are free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the best things in life are free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456493) by [nightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch). 



**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BLes+Mis%5D+the+best+things+in+life+are+free.mp3) (13.3 MB) ||| [M4B](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BLes+Mis%5D+the+best+things+in+life+are+free.m4b) (10.1 MB)

**Length** : 00:20:28

**Stream** :


End file.
